


Sensitive Boy

by Puregold (orphan_account)



Category: Neo Yokio
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Choking, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Loud Sex, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Touch-Starved, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, top arcangelo bottom kaz u kno my brand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Puregold
Summary: Kaz was not often physically affectionate with people, which is exactly why he was so tightly wound and could even appear to be stuck-up. However, all it took was a few well-placed kisses and touches from Arcangelo and the boy would practically fall apart in his arms, desperate for any sliver of affection Arcangelo would grant him. Of course Arcangelo reveled in the knowledge of Kaz's sensitivity, using it to his full advantage in order to turn him into a sobbing, twitching, begging mess under his touch.





	Sensitive Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is the kinkiest thing I have ever fucking written, which is also why it's so damn long lmao.

"Arcangelo!" He gasped, shuddering as Arcangelo forcefully grabbed Kaz's ass in his hands and began fondling the poor boy whilst grinding heavily against his crotch.

"Do you even know how much of a fucking tease you are, Kaz? Or are you just that clueless?" Arcangelo chided, a little mean but in the best of ways, in the way that would make Kaz melt in his arms. He leaned forward, biting at Kaz's earlobe as he lowered his voice. "All day you walk around with that tight, hot little ass of yours. Flicking your hair, scoffing, making these adorable little pouty faces that make me wanna just bend you over right in front of everyone and fuck you till you're screaming and crying. Let them all know that you're _mine_." Arcangelo then reached up with one of his hands, carding it through Kaz's hair and pulling.

Kaz let out a sharp cry at the sensation, feeling his legs go weak with want at the way Arcangelo talked to him. He whined pitifully as he desperately ground against Arcangelo's crotch. "Please, please please Arcangelo- p- _please_ fuck me, touch me, I-I-" He felt his mouth grow dry, his breathing growing rapid and high-pitched as he practically soaked through his boxers.

"Sure, I'll touch you, you stupid pretty boy." With that Arcangelo turned Kaz around, gripping his hips tight as he shoved Kaz ass against his crotch and ground against him more feverishly. With one hand he reached down Kaz's pants and rubbed his hands across his pussy. "God, you're so wet. You little touch-starved prude. You could probably cum just with me rubbing against you, huh, slut?"

Kaz whined as Arcangelo removed his hand from Kaz's pussy, only to settle on rubbing against him through the fabric of his boxers. "Please, please t-touch my clit, fuck me with your fingers, _please_ -"

Arcangelo cut off Kaz from his begging with a swift hand pressed tight against his throat. "No. You shut up and listen, pretty boy. I'm going to grind on you and rub you through your boxers until you cum. I know you will, you're so desperate and wet already. And then I'm going to rip all your clothes off and tie you down to the bed. I'm going to fuck you over and over and over, with my fingers, toys, my tongue; until you can't even move. That's when I'll finally pound you with my cock. I'll cum inside you, fill you to the brim, using you as my personal little cocksleeve. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

With every dirty word that left Arcangelo's lips, Kaz felt his hips bucking in rhythm with Arcangelo's fingers. He could feel Arcangelo's dick pressed tightly against him from behind, how hard he was getting just from touching and degrading Kaz the way he liked it. "Y-yes." He replied, straining to get the words out with Arcangelo's hand pressed tightly to his throat. "Yes, I'd like that very m-much, please."

"Good boy." Praised Arcangelo, removing his hand from Kaz's throat to once again tug and pull at his hair. "Now why don't you relax and make more of those pretty noises that I just love hearing."

Kaz nodded, as much as he could with Arcangelo pulling at his hair as he whined, bucking obediently and feverishly into Arcangelo's deft fingers. They were practically stuffing his boxers into his drenched pussy, fingering his clit with rough up-and-down strokes just as he liked it. It made him weak, the way Arcangelo touched him in the places few people ever had made him want to cry and scream and beg for more. Truth be told, he was excited to let Arcangelo use him today; to be turned into a sobbing, incoherent mess by him. Just the thought made him shiver. He breathed deeply and heavily, whining, moaning pathetically, curling his toes in need. He kept letting out little, "ah ah ah" noises, filling the room with a cacophony of "please's", loud cries and desperate whining.

He was close, felt himself rapidly approaching his limit as his head fell back on Arcangelo's shoulder. Distantly, he noted that he was about to cream in his pair of designer boxers, but he was too worked up and too goddamn _close_ to care. In lieu of warning, Kaz gripped at Arcangelo's shirt with one hand, his wrist with the other, as he tensed up and begin to shake. He trembled, his orgasm washing over him in waves as he came.

Arcangelo scoffed lovingly. "Look at that, you barely lasted five minutes. Aw, you ruined your new boxers, you stupid little slut. Ah well." He then pulled of Kaz's soaked boxers and pants, followed by his shirt. "Now why don't you go lay down on the bed like a good boy, and I'll get the rope."

Kaz panted heavily and shakily crawled on the bed, too tired and worn out to put up much of a fight like he normally would. Every time they have sex Kaz often orgasms 2 or 3 times, as he is very sensitive. After his 2nd orgasm, he'd barely be able to move, often needing a few minutes to calm down before being able to clean up. After his 3rd orgasm movement was often the last thing on his mind, his body still twitching from the after-affects as Arcangelo carried him into the bathtub to get cleaned up. He distantly wondered how many times Arcangelo planned on making him cum tonight. Would he pass out? Would he even be able to think? The thoughts excited him- and while he thought Arcangelo took the time to secure the ropes around his ankles and wrists. Each of the ropes were secured to a bed post and he was layed out, arms above his head and legs spread for easy access. He wouldn't be able to close his legs or touch himself, wouldn't be able to get away and he shivered excitedly.

The second the ropes were secure, Arcangelo reached into the night stand and pulled out a remote control vibrator and a dildo. He didn't hesitate to press the vibe tightly against Kaz's clit and turn it on to its highest setting while he shoved the dildo up Kaz's dripping cunt, fucking him with it sloppily.

"Mm, just look at the way you take cock, squirming and whining beneath me. Look at you, you cute little boy. You can buck your hips pathetically all you want, that vibe is still pressed tight and I'm gonna shove this dildo so deep inside you that it bottoms out. You hear that, slut, or are you too busy drooling all over yourself?"

The way Arcangelo spoke drove Kaz crazy, riling him up. He struggled against the ropes, pulling and tugging at them as he bucked his hips involuntarily. The vibe pressed against his cunt while Arcangelo shoved a dildo deep inside him was driving him crazy, it was all so much, _so so much_ inside him, filling him up. He could feel how slick he was, cum and pre-cum mixing together and sliding down his trembling thighs in waves. His voice increased in pitch, growing higher and higher the closer he was to coming. Until finally, he tugged against the ropes with all his might, arched his back, and cried out so _loudly_ as he came. It spilled out from him, staining the shits and mixing with his previous cum and wetness. Once he was done coming, Arcangelo turned off the vibe and removed the dildo with ease.

"You lasted ten minutes that time." Chastised Arcangelo. "Honestly, are you really that much of a shameless whore, Kaz? To cum twice in 15 minutes? You're such a pathetic slut, it's adorable. Maybe after I make you drown in your own cum we'll do a session where I edge you over and over. That'll train you to last longer, right?"

Kaz whimpered pathetically, letting Arcangelo's words wash over him as he rode out his second orgasm. He could feel his clit twitching and cunt pulsating from over-use, and futiley attempted to close his thighs as the ropes tugged him back into place, legs spread wide like a good fuck toy.

Arcangelo laughed at Kaz's attempt to close his legs. "Already trying to resist me, huh slut? Well then," He began, before carefully placing both hands over Kaz's throat and squeezing. "Bad little boys who don't do what they're told don't get breathing privileges."

Kaz squinted his eyes and opened his mouth, only managing to squeak and croak out desperate moans through his shut wind pipe. He could feel Arcangelo's strong hands pressed tight enough to leave bruises, restricting the amount of oxygen and blood-flow to his brain. He twitches beneath him, desperately, uselessly, as he tried to convey to Arcangelo that he was sorry through use of his eyes and pitiful expression alone.

"Oh, baby." He cooed. "You look so cute struggling to breathe like that. You want air, hm? Blink twice if you're going to be a good boy and obey me."

Kaz was very careful to only blink twice, knowing that if he wasn't precise Arcangelo would choke him until he passed out, then punish him by fucking him while he was unconcious and couldn't feel his thick cock.

"Good boy." Arcangelo purred, before pulling back to shove two fingers up Kaz's cunt. "Now tell me how that feels."

"Good, good." Kaz wheezed out, his throat rough and sore from being manhandled. "Good, s'good."

"Yeah? You want another finger shoved up your weeping little pussy, huh? Beg for it."

"Please, ple-" Kaz coughed, before panting and whimpering. "Please, another, 'nother..."

"Good boy." Arcangelo praised, before sliding a third finger up inside Kaz's cunt. He then started to pump and thrust his fingers hard and deep, curling them around his walls in just the right places that would drive Kaz crazy.

Beneath him, Kaz writhed and moaned, his mind growing foggy from the amount of intense and repeated pleasure washing over him. "God, God, oh God, fuck, please- My-my clit, please please-" 

His foot kicked out and he curled his toes as Arcangelo did as Kaz wanted, flicking Kaz's plump and twitching clit with his other hand. He pinched and pulled at it, just playing with it however he saw fit.

"Oh look at you! You've managed to last a whole 3 minutes despite my fingers destroying you right now. I kinda wanna fuck you already though, so how bout this?" Arcangelo moved the hand on Kaz's clit back to his throat, squeezing hard enough to once again choke him. "You're not going to breathe again until you either cum or pass out. So, better hurry."

Kaz would've whined at the ultimatum, but all that came out was a squeak as he closed his eyes and focused on Arcangelo's long and slender fingers pounding into his plump and red pussy. He could feel himself start to drool as his body grew heavy, which only turned him on even more. Here he was, vision fading, seconds away from passing out as he was getting finger-fucked and tied up by Arcangelo Corelli. The idea of being completely and utterly at his mercy drove him to completion, and he could feel himself cum yet again as that white hot heat pooled beneath him.

Keeping true to his word, Arcangelo removed his hand from Kaz's throat, allowing him to breathe once again. "Aw. I kinda wanted to fuck your limp little passed-out body. Ah well, by the time I'm through with you you're going to be limp and lifeless anyway."

Kaz was sure of it, at the rate they were currently going. His pussy was plump and red, clit twitching from overuse. He was so hyper-sensitive that he was sure Arcangelo would get his wish soon, as he had no clue how long he would last otherwise. He was already so exhausted that even if the ropes were undone, he wouldn't have the energy to fight back anyway.

Arcangelo wasted no time in diving his head between Kaz's legs, hands pressed against his thighs as he began diligently eating him out. He tasted all that cum and pre-cum on his tongue as he licked over Kaz's folds, tongue dipping inside his pussy.

Kaz let out a high-pitched sigh, followed by a mewling noise as he felt Arcangelo's tongue swipe over him and fuck inside him. God, Arcangelo's wet hot tongue felt so fucking good over Kaz's aching pussy. His cunt sazmed over Arcangelo's tongue, craving more yet pushing back at the same time. He wanted it, just wanted to cum and get fucked already, just wanted to cum-

Arcangelo removed his tongue from Kaz's pussy and placed his lips over his clit, starting to suck hard. Kaz whined, noises growing louder and higher in pitch the closer he got. When he finally came his thighs clenched up and trembled, white hot cum spurting over Arcangelo's lips. He shut his eyes tight and felt hot tears slide down his cheeks as he let out a desperate sob and _wow_ , he didn't really expect that to happen.

Arcangelo sat up in alarm and wiped his face, before immediately leaning over Kaz to look at him with a deeply concerned expression. "Are you okay!?"

Kaz took a few deep breaths, cooling down before he decided to answer. He knew that Arcangelo cared about him and anytime he asked that during sex, he would absolutely not continue until he hesrd a clear "yes".

Kaz swallowed, then took in a deep breath. "Yes. I'm okay. Though, uh, you should 'probly fuck me now. I dunno how much longer I'm gonna last."

Arcangelo let out a light-hearted laugh before he leaned down to kiss Kaz's tears away. "That's the plan, babe."

Arcangelo then did not hesitate to strip, before applying a healthy coating of lube to both his cock and Kaz's entrance, as they had learned from prior experience that it greatly assists in entering Kaz as he was so damn _tight_. He then climbed over his boyfriend, gripped his hips, and slid inside. He quickly bottomed out and pause, practicing a great amount of self-control to hold still as he had been waiting the previous half-hour to fuck his boyfriend.

Kaz bit his bottom lip at the press inside, allowing his body time to adjust to the pressure before he smiled at Arcangelo and moaned. "O-okay, you can move..."

At Kaz's go-ahead, Arcangelo began thrusting in him at a fast and hyper pace. "Oh, God, oh _fuck_ baby. You're so fucking slick all over, holy _shit_ , I love you so much."

Arcangelo's dirty talk often became surprisingly sentimental the second he was inside Kaz, going from "You're such a dirty slut" to "God baby you're amazing, I love you." Kaz didn't mind a bit, as it reminded him of his worth to his boyfriend and often greatly boosted his self-esteem.

"Ah, fuck, you're so tight. You feel so good, so good, so amazing. I love you." He moaned, repeteadly pounding inside Kaz's over-sensitive cunt with reckless abandon.

"H- _aaahhh_ , ha, ha- _aaaa_." Kaz moaned, more tears gently sliding down his cheeks as Arcangelo fucked his tight cunt good, bottoming out and hitting his g-spot repeteadly. It felt good, so _so_ good, to feel Arcangelo so deeply inside him, intertwined with him, it was fucking amazing.

Arcangelo knew just what Kaz liked, and he intended to provide as he drew a hand forward and began to rub Kaz's clit in tight, quick circles.

Only a few more seconds of that and Kaz came undone, shaking, crying, clenching around Arcangelo's dick as even more fluid slid down his drenched thighs.

"Fuck, fuck, Arcangelo- fuck- ahhh-" He sighed, whining as he rode out his orgasm on Arcangelo's dick as he continued to thrust inside Kaz.

"Ah, shit, shit, babe I'm close-"

"Inside, come inside, please-"

Arcangelo shivered at Kaz's request and he held Kaz down, holding him tightly in place as he thrust a few more times and slowly came inside his lover, filling him to the brim, effectively breeding into him.

The two relaxed like that after a moment, panting heavily before Arcangelo removed himself from Kaz and began untying all the ropes. "Man. Look at the mess we made all over my gucci designer sheets, huh? Ah, well, I'm not getting rid of them. It'll serve as a reminder of just how well I treat you~"

Kaz chuckled weakly to himself as he panted, wiping the sweat and tears from his face. "You're gonna... Need to... Carry me... To th' bath..."

It certainly wasn't an exaggeration, with the way Kaz was trembling shaking on the bed. It looked as if just staying awake was a struggle. "Of course! What kind of man would I be if I didn't take care of my lover after such rigorous lovemaking?"

"Oh, God, why do you talk like that?..." Kaz groaned sarcastically as he rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"You love it." Arcangelo replied with a smirk, before promptly lifting up his boyfriend and carrying him to the nearest jacuzzi to go clean off.


End file.
